The One Eyed Girl (OLD!)
by DaFlameDF
Summary: What if Kenny didn't take the blame for the Radio? This is Clens story as she deals with is ring only one eye throughout her adventure through the walker filled world. Rated for violence
1. Chapter 1

((Ok, so this is from my Wattpad page, so if it looks weird, it's just a copy and paste XP plus I write these at school. So bad grammar will be bad))

"If I don't have that radio in my hands by the count of three, things will get more difficult." I took a quick look around, nobody was near me but Troy. "One..." I gulped knowing what I had to do. "Two..."

"I got it right here!" I said, holding up the radio. I walked over to him and let it fall into his hand. As it did, Carver finished counting. "Three." I looked him in the eye, knowing something bad as going to happen. "I'm glad to see who the real leader is there Clemintine. But unfortunately, I can't have you going against my authority."

I let out a surprised gasp as Carver grabbed the front of my jacket with his one empty hand, while his other hand, still holding the radio was raised up, and just as quickly brought down.

I wanted to scream at the agony pulsing through my left eye, but it was like my screams were taken just as I was ready to let them out. Over and over again, a strike over my face, with every hit darkness tried to swell around me, trying to take hold. I could hear muffled screams from the others, but after a while one one voice was clear.

"Bill, Bill that's enough. Bill stop!" Bonnie. I was hit one last time, just hard enough for me to succumb to the darkness.

((Me: Oh yea. I went there.

Kenny: You piece of shit

Me: Well it should have been an option. That would have made it so much more obvious in what Clem has lost during the time of the apocalypse.

Me: Oh yea. New story is new because I need a way to rant. I hope you enjoy my Blazes!))


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear voices, like they were far away. Almost like I wasn't there.

My left eye hurt so badly, I almost wanted to puke. So I focused on the voices instead. "...we don't have... nobody wants to leave her..." 'Who are we leaving behind?' The next voice was very clear. "BULLSHIT! We ain't leaving her!"

'What's going on?' I sat up, trying to not let the pain in my head get the best of me. 'Shit.' I opened my right eye and looked around. I was on a bed, and there were 8 people I don't know around a fire. And one I couldn't see that well, as he/she was the furthest away from the fire.

"Look, if she doesn't wake up soon, Bill is just going to..." A heavily pregnant women said, looking very depressed.

I grunted as the morning sun glared in my eye, adjusting my hat to block it out. A farm boy stood up, looking pissed at the pregnant lady. "Rebecca don't even say that. She's going to wake up!"

Just like that, a woman with short brown hair stood up. "As a walker maybe." "Don't you fucking say that Jane!" The one from the shadows stepped into the fire's light. 'Holy shit. Kenny!'

I stood there, halfway between the group of 8 and the bed I was on. 'What the fuck should I do?'

I guess I was sparred making a choice when he saw me. "Clem!" Kenny started to run over to me, then hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back, and as he pulled away I could see the other 7 were running toward me (except the pregnant lady and a little kid, they were walking.)

"Never thought she'd make it out of that alive." The woman from before with oh so much enthusiasm that I was up. 'Ok, I didn't know her that well.' "Of course she would have!" Kenny told her, glaring. "Girl's tougher then nails."

((Me: real stupid place to end it, but schools a giant turd)


	3. Chapter 3

After a while of these people thanking god I'm alive, I know I had to ask before things got worse.

"Um... who are you people?" With that, everyone but Jane and a dude named Mike looked suddenly sad and shocked. A man with a plaid shirt walked up to me. "What is the last thing you remember?" He asked in a Spanish accent. I looked at him distrustfuly, wondering why he would care. 'Actually. Why do any of them but Kenny care?' Kenny took a look around before saying. "I, uh, think me and Clem should talk... To let her know who you are." He motioned for me to follow him as he walked to a side of the cage full of uncomfortable looking bunk beds. I followed him, still cautious of the unknown group.

'God, these people.' It was unnerving to have 7 people's eyes following me. It was as though they were trying to burn a hole in my back. I shivered, but not from the cold wind.

"Clem, do you uh..." "I know who you are Kenny." "Okay. Ok, that's good, but what's the last thing you remember?" It didn't take a while to remember. "Me and Christa were ambushed in the forest. But How are you alive? Christa said you were dead." He sighed. "You said that before, Clem." I stared at him blankly, trying to figure out what he meant. "I did?" I asked after about a minute. I really was doing my best to remember. 'What did I do after falling in the river...' I held onto my head, letting out a small groan. "It hurts just thinking about what's missing." He smiled sadly at me. "I'll bet it does..."

"Well, the farm boy that's beat to shit is Luke." I looked over at him, trying to remember. "The pregnant lady is Rebecca." 'Well, I'll just have to remember them again.' "The urban guy is Mike, and the woman behind him is Jane." "Carlos is the spanish guy, and his daughter is Sarah." I looked at all of them as their names were said. "And lastly there's my girl Sarita." I smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it.

"Luke, Rebecca, Sarah, Carlos, Sarita, Mike, and Jane." I repeated their names out loud. I looked back at Kenny. "Where are we?" "At some shitbird's camp. Where we cooperate or well..." He trailed off, looking sadly at me. "Or what, what happened to me?" "You...probably don't want to know." He looked down, finding great interest in his hole filled shoes. I was about to say something else, when a loud voice said. "Move away from the gate!" Me and Kenny turned our heads to see...

((Me: Shit ending is shit. I fail at writing.))


	4. Chapter 4

A man wearing a brown coat with animal fur around the edges and brown jeans walked into the cage. He looked rather smug. "So, is Clementine up yet?"

'What the fuck?' I stared at him, already knowing he was bad news. "Oh. I see she is up now." He stared back at me, and I felt my blood boil. "Why don't you come over here and show your brothers and sisters just how strong you are." Knowing only bad things could come from not listening to him, I started walking over to him, noticing the worried looks the group kept sending me. The sicking look he gave me kept me focused on him, ready to defend myself. 'However the fuck I'm going to do that.'

He put a hand on my shoulder, and I had to keep myself from getting away from him. "This little girl, has been through more then you can imagine, but she hasn't given up. You all could learn a thing or two from her." Just from this I wanted to snap his neck. 'What the fuck gives him the right to say that.'

"You see? She's already learned her lesson. Now, if the rest of you followed her example, you won't have to be in a worse position then you are now. Believe it or not, you got it good here. All you have to do, is follow simple rules. Get that through your fucking skulls." He turned to Carlos. "I'm having Clementine teach Sarah how to survive in this world. Maybe then she'll have a chance." His words were filled with a sudden edge, like he was daring Carlos to retaliate against him. Carlos simply looked sadly at Sarah. "I...understand sir." "Good, good." The man said, happy there was no resistance to his word. "See? Your already learning." He patted my shoulder, and I could see his smile as he spoke. "Now get some rest." He motioned for his goons to open the gate, and walked out.

I sighed, walking back over to Kenny. 'Fuck that guy. He's a real bastard.' "That sonvabitch!"

((Ah, school is a pain.))


	5. UPDATE! (Finally)

**Hello fans of this old fanfiction, I just want to say that I am sorry for not updating for.. I think it has been around a year now, but I just want to say that I am remaking and editing this story - mainly because I want to finish it, but I also hate my old** **writing style.** **So, you can keep a look out for the new story - this one may be deleted later, but I'll be sure to update on this when the first chapter of the edited one has come out!**


	6. End

**Hey guys, I'm back to say that the first chapter of the new One Eyed Girl is finally here! Go check it out if you are interested!**


End file.
